Flashes of Life
by Saphirae2014
Summary: NCIS drabbles! There will be a bunch of different characters and themes, like humor, angst, friendship, hurt/comfort, ect., so please read and review! Wasn't sure what rating to give, so I went with T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS Drabbles!**

**They're drabbles, so they'll each be 100 words. I'm going to try and make it to at least 50, and if I think I can keep going after that, I will.**

**So enjoy, and please review!**

_A Helmet_

He needed a helmet.

It was the only possible solution. McGee and Ziva would laugh, and Gibbs would look at him like he was crazy, but it was the only thing to be done.

Nothing else would work. He didn't try to get in trouble, but Gibbs just always managed to sneak up on him at the worst possible moments. Gibbs was probably a ninja, at one point in his life.

It wasn't that the slaps surprised him; he'd be shocked if they didn't occur regularly.

And that was why he needed a helmet, before Gibbs permanently bruised his head.

**Wow, getting exactly 100 words is hard. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Silence_

There is silence.

No one says a word as they all stare at the unfortunate young police officer that had brought them the news.

Finally, Tony shook his head, "No, that's not possible."

Ziva sank back down into her chair, "Yeah, you must be mistaken."

McGee joined in, smiling faintly, "Rule #3, always double-check everything."

The police officer watched this all sadly, "I'm sorry, but there really is no mistake. I understand this is very hard for you all, but it's true. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs died of a heart attack last night."

And then silence retakes the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know people are reading this, but just not reviewing… -_-**

**Please Review! Anyways, here is the next one.**

_Ways To Kill Someone_

"… a crayon, some scotch tape, a pair of sunglasses, scissors, a stuffed animal, a phone, a paper clip, a stapler, some DVDs, a piece of cake, and a rubber band."

"Ziva, there is no way you have killed people with all of those things. It's just not possible!"

"Tony, when did I say I had killed people with all of those things?"

"I thought that's what we were talking about… so wait, what was that list then?"

"I was listing the things I will use to kill you if you keep asking me about how I've killed people."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

_BANG_

Director Vance sighed as he glared at the huge stack of papers on his desk. It was 5:12, and Gibbs had yet to burst into his office unannounced today.

Almost everyday, Gibbs would come in, very frustrated, and start demanding things that the director couldn't, or wouldn't, give him.

Vance dreaded this part of the day, yet he also couldn't concentrate until it happened. Every few minutes he would look up at the door, waiting for it to fly open.

Suddenly, he heard pounding footsteps outside. He looked up right as Gibbs pushed the door open with a loud bang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just realized I forgot to do this before, so here…**

**Disclaimer: Amazingly, I do not own NCIS! GASP! O.o**

_On Time_

Abby groaned. She still hadn't matched the DNA at the crime scene. Abby sighed, and glared at her empty Caf-Pow.

Suddenly, her eyes jerked back to the screen as it dinged. A match! Finally!

Abby smiled, and spun around, "Gibbs!"

But no one was there. She frowned. Gibbs usually arrived right when she found something. This was unsual.

"What, Abby?"

She shrieked and spun around, to see Gibbs standing behind her, holding a new Caf-Pow.

"Oh! I got a match on the DNA!"

"Who is it?"

Abby smiled as she turned back to her computer. Gibbs was _always_ on time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I've been busy lately, so I haven't had time to update. But here you go!**

**Disclaimer: What's the point of even putting anything after that word? Disclaimer… what else could I possibly be not claiming? The world? **

_Stories_

"You know, this reminds me of when Mother and I went…"

Jimmy Palmer listened as Dr. Mallard continued his story. He actually thoroughly enjoyed his boss's stories, unlike some of the other people on the team.

He would admit, however, that Dr. Mallard had a tendency to ramble sometimes. Perhaps it's because when he talks to the dead, if he stops talking, then everything is silent. And perhaps that makes him have to come to better terms with the idea that they're dead.

"… and then the monkey officially went crazy."

And Jimmy wondered why others didn't like the stories.

**Note: I used Dr. Mallard instead of Ducky because I think that's what Palmer calls him. I could be wrong, but since Ducky is his boss, I feel like he would think of him in more formal terms.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I completely own NCIS… NOT! **

_Revenge_

McGee concentrated as he typed seemingly random numbers, letters, and symbols onto the code screen. But to him, they weren't random. They were pure gold.

He smiled as he neared the end, and paused for a moment before pressing the last one. He glanced at his ruined hat, courtesy of Tony, and his hesitancy vanished.

Smiling, McGee leaned back in his chair as he finished, and admired his handiwork. Hacking into Tony's Facebook account had been fairly simple, but he was still proud.

Glancing around to make sure no one could see what he was doing, McGee started getting revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Let me check… Nope, still don't own NCIS.**

_No Answer_

Ziva put her phone away, and with it, her boss's orders to wait for back-up. She peered around the box she was hiding behind, and, seeing no one, proceeded to follow the suspect.

A car came screeching into the parking lot outside of the warehouse in time for the people inside to hear gunshots.

Gibbs leaped out of the car, and ran into the building, Tony following close behind.

"Ziva?" Gibbs called anxiously as they tried to find the source of the shots.

There was no answer, and as they rounded the last corner, Gibbs already knew what they'd find.

**Okay, unfortunately I will not be able to update for a little over a week, since I'm going on vacation, and I won't have access to a computer. Sorry about that. But while you're waiting, you can review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait, but as I said, I was on vacation and I just got back late last night. So, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: This is me, not claiming NCIS. Because I don't own it. GASP**

_Nowhere_

Tony adjusted his grip on his gun as the voices got closer. How he had managed to get stuck in this room with no back-up, he wasn't sure. But he had, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

He moved away from the door and crouched behind the desk in the middle of the room. The voices got even closer, and then stopped outside the door.

It was at least three to one, and the odds were not in Tony's favor. But with nowhere left to go, Tony stood up, and aimed his gun at the opening door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Alas, I must confess to not being the owner of NCIS. Omg is it just me or did that rhyme? Haha anyways….**

_Seeing_

He knows that McGee isn't afraid to break the rules to protect others.

He knows that Tony can be much smarter than he appears.

He knows that Ziva has a gentle side, if you get past her hard shell.

He knows that Abby is terrified of losing anyone on the team.

He knows that Ducky talks to fill the silence when he's alone with the dead.

He knows that Palmer only wants to please him, and be part of the team.

Yes, Gibbs knows everything. He sees it all, and sometimes pretends he doesn't. But nothing gets past him. Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**First, I want to thank Candy77, who has commented on ALL of my chapters, and also to Gail Cregg and WhiteTree. Thanks so much!**

"**Knock knock." "Who's there?" "A disclaimer!" "A disclaimer for what?" "A disclaimer saying that I still don't own NCIS!"**

_Smile_

He liked her smile.

There were many other things he liked about her, but her smile was truly amazing. Perhaps because it was somewhat of a rare occurrence, or perhaps because it gave him a glimpse past her cold exterior.

Or maybe just because she was beautiful when she smiled.

Whatever the reason, he didn't really care. He just knew that he loved that smile, and had slowly come to love her.

Of course he didn't show it, because it could never lead to anything, but that didn't stop him.

He was completely in love with her, and her smile.

**Hmm… wonder who that was… :-)**

**Also, please review! I'm going to stop making these if more people don't review… And I might go on a hiatus soon anyways, because I'm running out of ideas. So please review, and please give me ideas! If you want to see a drabble about something, let me know, and I shall try to make it happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I really need to keep saying it?**

_Missing Her_

He'd see her out of the corner of his eye, and hear her laugh, only to blink and have it vanish, just like her.

He'd sit at his desk, and glance to the right, and for a minute it wouldn't be Ziva sitting there, it'd be _her_. The one who left them far too soon.

It's weird that the sister of her murderer has taken her place. Sometimes that makes him angry, but then he remembers how Ziva is the one who avenged her, the one who killed her killer.

And then the thoughts fade, and Gibbs simply misses her.

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! Comments about it, critiques, ideas for other drabbles… anything! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, Tony and Ziva would be dating. And they're not. So clearly, I don't own NCIS.**

_Respect_

Fornell sighed as Tony made yet another movie reference.

He didn't understand it. The younger agent could drive him absolutely crazy, and he seemed to annoy Gibbs and the other members of the team as well.

But even so, Tony was brilliant in a way he couldn't quite grasp. He worked hard, even if he complained, and he was a great agent.

Fornell wouldn't go so far as to say he liked him, no way. He doubted he could ever come close to considering the man a friend.

But respect… he respected him, even if he didn't totally understand it.

**Keep the suggestions and reviews coming! I really appreciate them!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: My status of not owning NCIS has yet to change. If it does, I shall happily inform you.**

_Relief_

Abby walked quickly over to the circle of desks. She counted the heads, and frowned when she came up with three instead of four.

"Hey Abby, you got something for us?"

Her eyes snapped towards Tony, when they should have been locked on Gibbs. But Gibbs wasn't there, "Where's Gibbs?"

Tony glanced towards the empty desk, and panic started to fill Abby.

He shrugged, "He doesn't tell us. He just runs off."

Another wave of panic went through Abby, but she tried to hide it, "Oh."

Then relief came, "You got something for me?"

With a smile, she spun, "Gibbs!"

**Suggestions and reviews are most welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**What craziness is this? Three in one day? O.o Well I was feeling inspired, and I didn't want to wait to post this one… So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. What else could I possibly be not claiming? Why can't I just say disclaimer, and be done with it?**

_Betting_

"Where the hell is Ziva?"

"I'm here!" She said as she burst through the door, "Did I miss it?"

"No, Gibbs just started. Get ready to lose!" Tony said with a grin.

She scowled, "Lose? I'm not planning on losing."

They had bets on how long it would take Gibbs to break the current suspect. Tony was betting five minutes, Ziva was betting six, and McGee was betting two.

"Hey, I could win, you know."

"McGee, Gibbs is good, but not _that_ good." Tony chuckled.

Two minutes later, McGee left the room with a heavier wallet, and a big smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Scanning…. Scanning… nope, can't seem to find the documents saying I own NCIS anywhere… perhaps because they don't exist!**

_Deadly_

This was one of the scariest experiences of McGee's life.

All the times before, out in the field, knowing he could get shot at any moment and die… that was nothing compared to this. This situation could easily turn deadly.

He couldn't seem to close his eyes, even though that was all he wanted to do. If McGee was going to die here, he didn't want to see it, but at the same time his eyes simply refused to close.

All McGee knew was that if he survived, he was never going to let Gibbs drive him anywhere ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember, reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is still not mine**

_Forgotten_

Most people have forgotten them. All the random thugs, hired guns and criminals who were killed by their team. Far too many to count, and most people don't bother to try and remember their faces.

The world has forgotten them, wiped away their memories and covered up the stains of blood they left behind.

Some remain unidentified, and some are crossed off of 'Most Wanted' lists. But their identities all fade away.

But they aren't truly forgotten. The team remembers them all. Every person who died at their hands remains engraved in their minds forever.

And that will never fade.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I'm a bit slow in updating, I've been kind of busy. But here you go!**

**Mine not is NCIS: Disclaimer**

_Paperwork_

This was the part of the job that Ziva hated. She was trained to be out in the field, not sitting behind a desk. She was trained to do what she had to in order to survive, but nothing had prepared her for this.

Why the hell she had to write a report of the case for Gibbs, she wasn't sure. He had been there, hadn't he? Yet for some reason, they all had to do this ridiculous paperwork.

Ziva could take on anyone and everyone in the world, but she was at a loss when it came to paperwork.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: WHAT? NCIS STILL ISN'T MINE? NOOOOO! :(**

_The Gunshot_

She heard the gunshot, but only felt someone slam into her side.

She saw the gun go off, but then only saw the ground rushing up to meet her.

She heard a cry of pain, but no sound had left her mouth.

She grabbed her own gun, but wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

She heard the gunshot, but didn't see the enemy fall. She was already whipping her head around, trying to find out what the hell had just happened, and why she wasn't dead.

She saw Tony's pale face, and knew it should have been her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Hmm… wonder what I'm going to say right now… it's not like I've made it extremely obvious that I don't own NCIS or anything…**

_Names_

Probie, McGeek, Elf Lord, McGoo, Timmy, McNerd…

Tony had called Timothy McGee many things over the years they had spent together, and he enjoyed each nickname more than the last.

But friend was one thing that Tony did not normally call the younger agent. And yet, they were friends. Tony wasn't sure when it had happened, but he really cared for McGee.

He wouldn't readily admit it, but it was true. He even often thought of McGee as a younger brother. And so he continued to create nicknames for him. The names were his way of showing affection, and friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: NCIS is mine! YAY! Wait… what do you mean it's not? **

_Golden_

They were golden.

Everyone knew that, and no one questioned it.

Perhaps Gibbs didn't obey all the rules, and perhaps his team cut a few corners, but that didn't matter. All the other agents knew that Gibbs and his team were at the top of the food chain in the agency. Only the director was above them, and even that was debatable.

No one dared come near them, and yet they all prayed for the day that the golden ones would notice them, and bring them into the light.

But until then, they could only watch them from the shadows.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: N+C+I+S=Not Mine**

_Computers_

Gibbs scowled at the new computer sitting on his desk. He had barely known how to work his last computer, much less this one.

After a few minutes of clicking the mouse, and hitting every button on the keyboard, he sighed, "McGee! The computer won't turn on."

"Did you try pressing the button next to the screen, boss?"

"Of course I did, McGee! It didn't work."

Sighing, McGee stood up, came over, and pressed the button. A few seconds later, the screen lit up. Wisely, McGee didn't say anything as he sat back down.

Gibbs scowled. He really disliked computers.


	23. Chapter 23

**DiSCLaiMer: i Do NoT oWN NCiS**

_Coffee_

"We've got a problem, McGee."

"We? Why do _we_ have a problem, Tony?"

"Gibbs left his coffee sitting on his desk, and I might have knocked it over when I put my case report next to it."

"And this is our problem because…?"

"You know how Gibbs gets when he doesn't have his coffee."

"Still not _our_ problem. You're the one who spilled it."

"I'm also the senior agent, now go get a new cup of coffee!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm telling you to, McGeek! Now go, before he gets back."

"…"

"He's standing behind me, isn't he? Hi boss!"

_SMACK!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. It's rather depressing, to be honest. Sigh…**

_Vacations_

"This is supposed to be my week off, boss. I let you know a month ago that I was going on vacation this week!"

"And I told you, DiNozzio, that it was fine as long as you finished all of your paperwork before you left."

Tony scowled at the large stack of paper, "But look at this! How can I possibly finish all of this before my flight?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Not my problem."

A few hours later, Tony looked sadly out of the window of the airport as the plane flew off without him. He was going to murder Gibbs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have run out of creative ways to say I don't own NCIS. Hopefully I'll think of one for next time :-)**

_Don't You Dare (PART ONE)_

McGee couldn't really remember how he had gotten here, but he did know that his chest hurt like hell, and it was hard to breathe.

Ziva's face appeared above him, "McGee, stay with me, okay?"

He nodded, and closed his eyes. He was just so tired…

"_MCGEE!"_

His eyes snapped back open, and locked on Ziva.

"Don't you dare die on me! An ambulance is almost here, just keep your eyes open."

McGee nodded again. He managed to keep focused on Ziva for a few seconds, but as the sirens sounded in the distance, he felt his eyes closing again…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: NCIS IS MINE! YAY! Wait… it's opposite day? You mean it's not mine? Botheration…**

_Don't You Dare (PART TWO)_

With a deep breath, Ziva swung the door open and stepped into the room.

McGee was lying on the hospital bed, with a bunch of machines around him. He looked like he was sleeping, but when she came in, his eyes opened and he smiled, "Hi, Ziva."

"Hi McGee. I'm glad to see you're okay."

He nodded, "I understand I have you to thank for that."

She shrugged, "I wasn't about to let you die." She paused, then added, "So don't you dare get shot again."

McGee laughed, "And if I do, will you have my back?"

Ziva smiled, "Always."

**I felt like I needed to do one with Ziva and McGee… I feel like they don't have many moments together in the show, don't you agree?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Alas, poor me. I don't own NCIS…**

_Terrified_

Sometimes, Abby hated her job.

Well, not her job specifically, she loved working in her lab. More like, she hated the fact that the people she worked with were risking their lives everyday.

She loved all of them, and she never knew whether or not they would all make it back okay. And they couldn't say that they'd be fine, that they were always careful, and they were very good at what they do, because Kate had said those things too.

And Kate had still died.

Abby had lost Kate, and she was terrified that she would lose someone else.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine. Although I suppose the OC in this drabble is. Exciting!**

**Warning: Swearing. Don't like, don't read, and don't complain.**

_Who_

Tony froze as he walked into work. There was someone sitting at Gibbs' desk. And it was not Gibbs. He scowled and walked towards the stranger.

With each step, he got angrier and angrier that someone would dare to sit at Gibbs' desk, and when he reached him, he practically growled, "Who the fuck are_ you?_"

The guy looked up at him in shock, "M-my name is John… I'm fr-from the tech department… I'm just updating a pr-program on the computer."

Tony blinked, "Oh. Okay."

As he walked to his own desk, he decided that he was definitely _not_ embarrassed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine, although maybe I'll get it as a birthday present! That would be really cool… best gift ever, right?**

_Cookie_

"Abby, what is that?"

"What's what, Gibbs?"

"_That!_"

"Oh, you mean Cookie?"

"Cookie?"

"Yeah, I saw her as I was heading to work today, and I just couldn't leave her on the side of the road, could I? Plus, look how adorable she is!"

"Abby, it's a cat."

"_She_, Gibbs. She's a she. And her name is Cookie."

"Well, _Cookie_ can not stay in your lab, Abby. You have work to do. And this cat will only distract you."

"No she won't, Gibbs, I promise. Can I just have her in here for today? Please?"

"…. Fine, Abby."

"Thanks Gibbs!"

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Also, if you can't tell from the above story, I'm starting to run short on ideas. So if you have one, please feel free to tell me. I will do my best to make it into a drabble.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Computer- Downloading NCIS…. Downloading… downloading… ERROR! ERROR! YOU DON'T OWN NCIS! ERROR! Download failed. Me- NO!**

_Not A Redhead_

Gibbs smiled as he walked into work late for the seventh time that month. He didn't care that his team was scrutinizing him, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He was too happy to care.

Helen was a very lovely woman. They talked late into the night, worked together on his boat, and were just completely comfortable with each other.

The relationship was great, but it wasn't the true reason that Gibbs was happy.

No, the main part of it was that Helen was blond. For once, it was not a redhead.

And he couldn't be happier.

**Candy77, I hope this is what you had in mind. :-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I've been recently informed that NCIS will be mine when pigs fly. This gives me hope!**

**Happy Birthday to Me! :-)**

_Surprise_

Palmer sighed as he stood in the elevator. Today was his birthday, and no one at work had remembered. Not even Dr. Mallard!

And now, Gibbs wanted to see him. Palmer didn't know why, but Gibbs _never_ talked to him. Meaning this was very bad.

And that's why Palmer was completely shocked when he stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Palmer walked forward slowly, as he was greeted by each of the team members, presents, and cake.

A grin spread across his face, and he decided that this was the best surprise ever.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with NCIS. I do own other things, but NCIS… not one of them…**

_Close_

"One minute late, Tony."

"No way, Abby. You can't have possibly gotten a result before right now. I asked McGeek and he said this was the _minimum_ amount of time it would take."

"And knowing that, you should have been here _two_ minutes ago."

"But you said I was only a minute late!"

"If you were trying to be on time. Gibbs would have been early."

"Well Gibbs isn't here, _I_ am. And there's no way you got that result a minute ago."

"Well I did… where's my Caf-Pow?"

"…."

"You're not even close to 'Gibbs level', Tony. Not even close."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: For the longest time, I wasn't even sure what NCIS stood for, so I doubt I own it.**

_Death (PART ONE)_

McGee was scared of dying. It was something he couldn't control, something he couldn't predict. It really scared him that he could die any day, and he couldn't stop it.

Abby's life revolved around science. But death, or what came after it, was anything but science. She wasn't sure exactly what to believe, but she knew that she hoped death wasn't the end.

Gibbs wasn't nervous. So many people he cared for had died, and were now waiting for him to join them. In some ways, he would welcome death when it came. He only hoped it would be quick.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** **If I said I owned NCIS, would you believe me? …. Didn't think so.**

_Death (PART TWO)_

Ziva wasn't stupid. She knew she probably wouldn't survive long enough to retire, that someday, someone was going to react faster than she was. She accepted that, but she was going to do her best to make sure that day wasn't today. She wasn't ready to die.

Tony knew he didn't want to die. The idea of dying was scary, having the plague had taught him that. But what made him more nervous was the idea of the same thing happening to his friends. He didn't want die, but he knew he'd take a bullet for his friends any day.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Should NCIS ever need a new owner, I'm probably the billionth person in line.**

_Rain_

McGee shuffled towards his desk, ignoring the trail of water he was leaving.

Tony burst out laughing as he took in McGee's ragged appearance. "Did you bother to look outside this morning, McGee?"

"It was supposed to be sunny today."

"_Supposed_ to be, McGeek." Tony chuckled.

McGee groaned and sat down in his chair, not caring that he got it all wet.

Ziva chose then to appear, folding an umbrella as she slid into her seat, "McGee, you look like a drowned dog."

"It's a drowned cat, Ziva." Tony said, still smiling.

McGee groaned again, he absolutely hated the rain.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Nnnnoooo NnnnCcccIiiiSsss Iiiissss Nnnnooootttt Mmmmiiiinnnneeee**

_Rule #13_

"McGee, who is sitting next to my suspect in the interrogation room?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Um… his lawyer?"

"And why is his lawyer here?"

McGee shuffled nervously, "It's not my fault! He asked for his lawyer, and I can't exactly say no, can I? So I called her, and –"

Gibbs didn't let him finish, instead slapping the back of his head and walking into the interrogation room.

Tony looked on with a sly smile, "McGee, rule #13. Never involve lawyers."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever you say, McGeek." Tony chuckled and walked past him towards the elevators.

"IT WASN'T!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I'm up extremely late, waiting to try and get early access to Pottermore. If I owned NCIS I would have just bought the ridiculous site that has made me drink three caffeinated drinks so far, and I suspect there will be another three before morning.**

_Double Trouble_

Tony sighed as he looked down at the body, "Okay, lets get this done. This is cutting into my weekend, and it looks like an accident."

McGee gave a nod, "For once, I agree with you, Tony. I had plans today."

"With who, McGeek? Your computer?"

McGee opened his mouth to respond, but Ziva's voice coming from farther down the trail interrupted him, "You might want to cancel your plans."

A minute late, Tony groaned as he stood next to Ziva, looking at another body, which appeared to have been shot five times, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I think I've said this is everyway I possibly can. I don't own NCIS!**

_Run (PART ONE)_

"Why the hell do they always run?" Tony muttered to himself as he chased the suspect through an alley.

He turned a corner, and then froze as he spotted the suspect. The suspect who was now pointing a gun at him.

"You don't want to do this." Tony said, his eyes on the gun.

"I think I do." The suspect said, adjusting his grip on the gun.

"You're only proving your guilt." Tony replied.

"Well then I might as well finish this." The suspect cocked his gun and aimed at Tony's head…

As the deafening gunshot went off, Tony smiled.

**Oh I'm evil. You'll have to wait for the next one to find out what happened.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: *Insert Here Another Way of Saying I Don't Own NCIS***

_Run (PART TWO)_

Tony's smile didn't fade as the suspect dropped to the ground, presumably dead.

He strode over to the suspect and kicked the gun away. But after checking for a pulse, and not finding one, the need to be wary vanished.

He looked up as he heard footsteps nearing him. He met Ziva's gaze with a grin, "Thanks, Ziva."

She nodded, "I told you I just should have shot him when we saw him."

He chuckled, "I thought he wouldn't run."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "They always run, Tony."

"And you always catch them."

Ziva rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

**I'll be on vacation for a few days, so the next update will be slower. Sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed this two-parter!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Claimer: I claim no right to NCIS**

_Fix It!_

"Abby, just because normally I can fix your computer does not mean that I am always going to be able to–"

"Stop making excuses McGee! Just fix my computer!"

"Just call someone from the IT department Abby. I'm not sure what to do, and anyways, I'm busy!"

"If you're so busy, then why did you come down here in the first place?"

"Because you called me, and if I hadn't come down, you would have told Gibbs, who would have–"

"Less talking, more fixing."

"Abby, I honestly don't know what's wrong. Let me just call–"

"FIX IT!"

**Hey guys! I just want to let you all know I'm only going to do ten more of these (so I'm going to 50) because I start school next week, and I'm not going to have a lot of free time. So keep reviewing, and if you want to see a drabble about something, let me know, because it's now or never!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Perhaps I own NCIS in an alternate universe, but not this one.**

_Good-Bye (PART ONE)_

They looked around at each other, unsure of what to say.

Gibbs had retired, for good this time, and they were all moving to new teams. Tony was going to lead a team, Ziva was joining one in a different state, and McGee was moving to the cyber unit.

This was the final moment of their last day. They all stood between the desks they had worked so hard at, and looked at the others, knowing that they wouldn't be the same if they hadn't met each other.

"Well," Tony finally said, clearing his throat, "I guess this is it."


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I'm still confused as why there must be anything after the word disclaimer. Can't I just say disclaimer, and be done with it?**

_Good-Bye (PART TWO)_

McGee shuffled nervously, "I guess so. But we'll still e-mail each other, and talk on the phone, right?"

Ziva gave a half-hearted shrug, and Tony smiled sadly, "Sure, McGeek."

McGee rolled his eyes at the nickname, but grinned none-the-less.

"I… I'm going to miss you guys." Ziva said quietly.

They shared a look, and then they rushed forward and met in a hug.

There was a long pause, and then they broke apart, and walked to the elevator.

Later, as they slid into their cars, all three of them shed a single tear, and then pulled away, never looking back.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: ….**

_Good-Bye (PREQUEL)_

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Four voices said in unison.

Gibbs grimaced, "I'm retiring. For good this time."

"Gibbs, you can't retire!" Abby cried.

He sighed, "I'm getting old, Abby."

She frowned, but was cut off by Tony. "Are you sure, Gibbs?" He asked.

He nodded.

"What's going to happen to us?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I'm sure Abby will stay here, but you three… it's all up to Vance."

Three eyes spun towards the office of their director. Three faces frowned as they realized their fate was in his hands. And three hearts sunk when they realized they might be split up.

Forever.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**I'm soooo sorry guys! Things have been hectic lately. I started school and field hockey practice, and it's really intense. So yeah, these last few updates may be far apart. **

_Training_

Tony gave a cry as Ziva threw him down on the blue training mat. She grinned down at him as he groaned.

He sat up and rubbed his sore arms and scowled at her, "How do you do that?"

Ziva shrugged, "I've had lots and lots of practice, Tony." She grinned, "Does the concept of training mean anything to you?"

"I _do_ train, Ziva. You are just a… a ninja." He said as he got up with a wince.

She regarded him with amused eyes, and then threw him back down on the mat.

Perhaps he did need more practice.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please understand my life is just hectic right now.**

_Stakeouts_

"I'm so bored."

"Be quiet, Tony. We're on a stakeout, remember?"

"We're sitting in a car. I doubt anyone can hear us."

"We need to stay focused. We don't want to miss anything."

"Miss what, McGee? The warehouse isn't going anywhere."

"Tony, will you just shut up, please?"

"…. You know, this is just like that scene in–"

"It's quiet time, remember?"

"…. Hey, I wonder what Ziva and Gibbs are doing–"

"Tony. Be quiet."

"…. McGee, I'm still really bored, and–"

"_TONY!_ Can you not be quiet for ten seconds?"

"Fine, McGeek. But for the record, I hate stakeouts."


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: If NCIS was mine, I would not be writing on here, would I?**

**Warning: This is a sad one :( Read only if you dare.**

_Can't_

"I don't think I can do this." Palmer whispered to himself.

Well, not to himself. More to the body lying before him. Palmer's eyes raked across the blanket covering the body, and he mentally shook himself. He could do this.

Taking a deep breath, he reached forward to peel back the blanket, only to snatch his hand back at the last moment, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Palmer blinked back tears as he looked at Dr. Mallard. Except, Dr. Mallard wasn't standing next to him. No, he was the one on the table.

"I just can't do it. I won't."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: While there is an 'I' in NCIS, that, unfortunately, does not make it mine. **

_Plans_

Ziva hadn't planned for this. She had never planned to become an NCIS agent, or a US citizen. She hadn't planned to enjoy working with Gibbs. Ziva had killed Ari before he could kill Gibbs, but that wasn't because she liked Gibbs.

But now, that would be why she'd do it. Ziva had grown to like Gibbs, and the others on the team. She hated to admit it, but they had become her new family.

And while they were not part of her original plans, and sometimes they could annoy her to no end, she wouldn't trade them for anything.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Enough said.**

_Dare_

Tony wished he hadn't taken the dare.

It had been late, he had been tired, and he hadn't been paying attention to half of what he was saying. But now it was done, and McGee would never let him live it down if he didn't complete the dare.

The dare was simple; Tony just had to make it through the whole day without talking. But he had neglected to communicate this to Gibbs. And now Gibbs wanted him to interrogate a suspect, and had left before Tony could try to explain.

Tony groaned, he was never taking a dare again.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I disclaim NCIS**

**OMG! After this there is only one more! O.o **

_Okay_

Everything was slow as he fell to the floor. He had always known it would end like this, but he hadn't thought it would end today.

His head hit the ground, and if the pain he had been feeling wasn't already overwhelming, it was now.

Distantly, he heard another bang, and knew that his back-up had arrived, just not in time.

Someone knelt next to him, and the unknown person pressed down on his wound. He wanted to tell them to stop, that it was over, and that it was okay.

He had gone down fighting. It was all okay.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned NCIS.**

**OMG THIS IS REALLY SAD! THIS IS MY LAST ONE! Sniff, sniff. I hope you enjoy!**

_The Best_

Vance looked down on Gibbs and his team with a sigh. They were always bending the rules and defying orders to solve crimes.

He scowled, they were no end of trouble for him, and he was always cleaning up their messes. Vance was certain there was not a single person they hadn't angered.

But despite that, they were perhaps the greatest agents NCIS had ever had. There were no cases they couldn't solve, and everyone else looked upon them with awe.

They were a great team of agents, and also a family.

But above all, they were simply the best.

**Thanks everyone who read all of these, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
